The Warehouse
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: The forgotten truth about two twins bound to live out short lives.


"Gideon…?" Mabel whispered when she opened the door the next day.

The albino looked a little upset. "You don't seem very happy to see me, Sugerplum, what gives?"

Mabel bit her lip and looked away. "I… nevermind.. I just… thought you were someone else."

Gideon pushed his way through the door and took her hand in his. "Who were you hoping to see, 'Hun?"

Mabel pulled away, feeling tears build up in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hand. "Dipper… he went out last night. He didn't come ." Mabel explained painfully. he sniffled.

Gideon looked taken back. "Oh… my, really?" he asked.

Mabel nodded. "Yes…" she paused, then grasped Gideon tightly and pulled him closer "I just want my brother back!" she sobbed.

After Dipper hadn't came home, Mabel went to sleep thinking he'd arrive when she woke up. He never did. Now, it was dusk and he was still missing.

Gideon hugged her and played with her hair gently. "Oh, Mabel, dear… maybe it's better this way…"

Mabel abruptly pulled away "How could it be better this way? Are you saying Dipper's dead? He's not dead!" she shouted angrily.

Gideon bit his lip. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "What I mean, Marshmella, is that maybe you should move on… these things happen and-"

"Oh, my god! You are!" Mabel shrieked. "Get out!"

Gideon stumbled out the door and she slammed it on him. Gideon sighed. and began to walk away. Mabel slumped down against the wall. She covered her face and weeped. She shouldn't have snapped at Gideon. She just missed her brother.

Denial. That's what they called it.

The stage of denial, when a person refused to believe someone was gone.

Deep inside she knew he was gone. She felt almost empty, not right. As if something was missing, something had been broken off her. It was new, she'd never had this feeling, not even when she was separated from Dipper.

Replacing it, was a dead feeling.

Oh yes, she knew Dipper had left this world.

But she wasn't ready to believe it. She couldn't believe it- at least, not yet. Not until she found him, at least. She had to recover his remains to believe he had truly died.

She stood up, her knees shaky.

She looked outside. Gideon was long gone. He'd probably be at his warehouse. She'd ask him to help her find Dipper. She had to find him, dead or alive. She walked outside, closing the door behind her after telling Stan she was off to find Dipper.

She reached the warehouse shortly. The door had been left open and she walked inside.

'Gideon probably wasn't paying attention when he left last time.' she thought. She looked around as she entered. There was an unusual musty scent… almost metallic… like blood.

"Gideon?" she called. No answer. She raised her voice "Hello?" and echo was her only response.

She sighed and was about to leave she she noticed a red puddle pooling from behind a stack of boxes.

She gasped and halfheartedly ran over. She expected to find Gideon, but what she recovered was worses.

Dipper was on his side, his face twisted in a permanent look of horror and agony. His mouth was open and a dark red, blood dripping out. His tongue was… gone. His limbs were splayed about, as if he'd been struggling and his eyes were wide but dull.

"Dipper?" she whimpered.

She looked to his chest, hoping to see it rise and fall. Instead, she saw a large gash. Blood was splattered around it but now it was only oozing from the wound. Mabel felt as though she's throw up.

She sunk to her knees besides him and dragged his stilled body to her lap, cradling him.

"No no no no no wake up…" she whispered in a haze. "Please? Please Dipper? Wake up…"

Across the floor she spotted a pair of bloody shears. Her heart dropped deeper into her stomach as she gently placed her brother's body onto the ground and slowly crawled to them, each step almost painful. She clutched them in her hands.

These were what killed her brother. What someone had used to end his life- against his will too. And they didn't even have the heart to end him quick and painlessly. She glanced back at his corpse. Oh, no. They slowly tortured an innocent twelve year old.

Who would do this? Oh goodness, she knew. She definitely knew. He brother's murderer was her "boyfriend", as if she had ever even liked him that way!

She heard the door swing a little, then a gasp.

"M-Mabel…!" Gideon's southern drawl sounded. "M- my, what… what are you doing here? Heh heh… oh my…"

Mabel trembled a little, turning her head slowly to face him, her body dripping with her dead brother's blood. "Gideon!" she whispered. "Gideon! Hi Gideon! How was your day?" she sung in a shaky voice. "Care to explain?" her voice got rougher, more choppier at the end.

Gideon stumbled back with worry. "This… this… I didn't do this! And my, you poor dear! WHo would ever-"

"_LIAR!_" she rasped loudly, standing up, the shears still grasped tightly. "How could you?" the sobs came out before she could stop them but her anger was still evident in her voice. "How could you kill him? I thought you loved me! If you really did, you wouldn't have ki-" she cut off with a heavy weep. "You wouldn't have done this…" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

She had, without realising it, walked across the floor that had dry blood smeared and splattered in numeral places. She was now right in front of Gideon. SHe grinned a little and lifted the knife.

Gideon gawked and covered his face, reaching for his bolo tie but he knew he'd be too late.

He waited for the pain but it never happened.

Instead, he heard a gasp and a sharp cry. Mabel fell to her knees in front of him, pushing the knife deeper and deeper into her chest. Blood oozed out, surrounding her in a scarlet puddle. She smiled a little.

GIdeon watched in pure shock as she slowly slumped down more and more till she was on her side. She was coarsely bleeding now, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Mabel… we could've had it all… Mabel…" Gideon uttered quietly.

Her eyes slipped shut and she opened her mouth slowly, as if testing to see if it still worked.

"Never…" were her last, trembling words before she gave a shaky breath and fell still.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

When the girl opened her eyes, everything was bright, blinding. SHe shook her head, recollecting her thoughts. "Please be a dream…" she murmured quietly. "Dipper?" she called out in a small voice.

"I'm here." his dull reply came and she leaped up, her eyes full of excitement. Her line of vision was already adapting to the light.

"You're alive! Oh my god! I had this horrible dream, and-"

"It wasn't a dream." as her eyes finally adjusted, she realized he was towering over her, worry caught in his deep brown gaze. Blood dripped from his mouth and his orange shirt was stained with red. Mabel skipped a breath. "I'm still dead." his tongue was cut up, still there, but scarred. "You're still dead. And it's GIdeon's fault."

The light began to fade and Mabel realised they were still in the warehouse. In the corner of her eye, she saw two scarlet shapes lying there. She turned to see them but Dipper stepped in front of her. "Don't look- it only makes things worse."

Mabel turned her gaze to the ground beneath her. "So… we're dead? Like… ghosts, or whatever?"

Dipper slowly nodded and knelt besides her. WIthout warning, she burst forward, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him towards her. "Oh Dipper! I missed you so much! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it! I just wanted to see you again! Please understand."

Dipper hugged her back. "I do…"

Mabel pulled away a slight bit "So… so you're not mad?"

Dipper nodded. "Of course I am! But not at you…"

Mabel hugged him again. "It's not fair…"

"I know but… it's over. We can't stay here and dwell over how horrible it was that we died. We can't stay here forever. We have to move on… or we'll be stuck on earth forever." Dipper replied.

Mabel paused for a moment. "Like… to Heaven?"

She felt him shrug. "I guess. Where else? We can't just stay here… I mean.. maybe it'd be fun scaring people but… no, we can't."

Mabel nodded in his arms and pulled away again, this time completely. "Ok… so… what do we do?"

Dipper smiled at her. "For now, get that jerk back!"

Mabel bit her lip "You mean like… kill him or something?"

Dipper shook his head, eyes wide. "Oh, no! No! That's… no! I just mean.. you know, drive him to insanity, maybe?"

Mabel thought for a moment. "Ok… but how?"

Dipper grinned. "Just follow after me."

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Gideon stared at the two bodies before him. He wasn't completely sure what to do… he'd had this problem when he'd gotten rid of the boy… now he had it double. He sighed. Bury them, maybe? It sounded easy enough. He started towards Dipper. He didn't feel as great about disposing his sister. He'd worry about her later.

"Get away from me." a cold voice tore through the silence, familiar but darker than usual. He gasped.

"No… you're dead… I killed you." he whispered, going paler than he thought physically possible, especially with his condition.

"Did you really, Gideon? Because we're still here." another voice said, this one once sweet and innocent.

"No… you're dead… I'm imagining things. It's the guilt, I bet. But it will go away shortly, I'm not afraid."

"It's not the guilt. We're really here… and you seem very scared to me." the second one said.

Gideon wung around, expecting to see them. There was nothing but he was sure he saw two wispy clouds melt away. The voices sounded from behind him.

"How are you to know we didn't just… change… to a different state of mind, maybe? Like, the way tadpoles turn to frogs- we just grew into a different form. We're both still here though, Gideon." the first spoke.

Gideon closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were there. Both were drenched with blood, their death scars still there, completely intact.

They were smiling wildly, lips pulled back as far as possible in deady grins. And then there was their eyes, black, soulless, pupils a milky white.

Gideon blinked again and they were gone. In their place… was Gideon himself. He was smiling too, eyes the same as the twin's.

His stomach was torn completely. The muscle and skin over it had been cut and pulled back, revealing his organs. Gideon felt sick and bile rose in his throat.

He fell to his knees, gagging. He twitched and struggled to breath as the gory image laughed.

And then, everything was dark. It was over. Completely over.

And hour later, Gideon went to the police station and admitted to murdering the Pine's twins (Mabel indirectly, of course.)

Dipper and Mabel soon found "the light" and were judged as good.

Gideon killed himself when he turned twentyfive with his jail clothing. He didn't get judged. He stayed on Earth forever, cursed to live out the rest of his afterlife in a different reality than the twins.

The warehouse still sits on it's lonely cliff and although it's long abandoned and nothing haunts it, there have been several sightings of a girl and a boy's demise.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

**I'll admit right now that I indeed question my sanity.**


End file.
